Sesshomaru and the Girl Who Melted His Heart
by XxLKagomexX
Summary: Sesshomaru happens to come across a girl who is mourning over the loss of her best friend.InuyashaHe is curious at first but then when they make contact can he poosibly have feelings for her? Can she melt the ice over his heart? First Fic!Need Reviews!


**Sesshomaru and the girl who melted his heart**

Everything flashed in a cascade of black and white, the burning castle emitting smoke, polluting the air around me. I kept coughing, I looked at my friends bodies, all of them except Inuyasha knocked out by the now deceased Naraku. I limped over to Inuyasha's side, he was holding the last fragment of the Shikon jewel in his grasp. "Hikaru..." He said. "I can't believe that you're not with the others, unconscious and all." I smirked at him, I was covered head to toe in dirt and blood, I had done my share of fighting back, but from a distance, I'd been training with Kagome and Kaede for the past year and I'd gotten to be a pretty good sharpshooter with a bow and arrows.

"We should get them out of here."

"Yeah..." He called Kirara over to get them and take them back to the village, Inuyasha however being you know, himself preferred to carry Kagome. Inuyasha was like a big brother to me and all of them were like family to me. I had met up with them a little over two years ago.

Flashback

I was walking through the forest with a huge wound in my shoulder, I was holding my wound as blood seeped through my fingers staining my hand and kimono sleeve red. I had seen Kaede's village up ahead and was heading towards it when I was almost attacked by a yellow and black cat, which later I found out was Kirara. Kagome and Kaede had helped me with my wound witch was from a white haired demon in the forest. I didn't remember much about him because I had been rendered unconscious. I know that he had an attack of poison claws. But that's all I remembered. I hadn't been able to make out any of his facial features though. Cease Flashback

"Hikaru... what's with you?" I snapped back into reality as I heard Inuyasha's voice.

"Yeah... I was just thinking, that's all really."

"Alright." We walked into Kaede's hut and Kirara set a now conscious Sango and Miroku down, Inuyasha still was holding Kagome in his lap. I stood up and looked down to them.

"I'll be back later, you guys. I'm going to the hot springs." I said and grabbed my clean clothes from my bag and headed outside to my normal bathing spot. In the forest by the well. I began to rid myself of all my clothing and, I stepped slowly in to the water of the hot spring. The water calmed my body from being so tense during the battle. I sunk into the water letting my hair soak in it. I came back up and looked around, everything was quiet. I shifted my gaze upwards to the sky that was dark and filled with stars. "I wonder what everyone is doing at home right now, Probably the same thing." I had never had a good home life, my dad walked out on my mom when she was pregnant with me, I've only seen my dad once, but never really got to know him. My mom and I live off the child support money he sent, and the money from her job, and my older brother, Kashi's job. It's not much, but enough to get us by I guessed. I was gone most of the time, and my brother was always either at work or at his dorm room at college. I was in junior high and wasn't the brightest crayon in the box. I had pretty descent grades though C's and B's and sometimes A's but that's what my mom wanted was A's and she said she was proud of me but yet always was more loving of my brother who made straight A's. I hated him for that, and I hated my low life father for leaving us. I stayed at Kagome's house mostly though when I was in my own time period.

"Hey, Hikaru..." I heard Kagome say behind me.

"Hey." I turned my head around to face her. "I'm just about to get out, do you want to get in or something?" I asked standing up.

"Nah... I'll get in the shower at home, are you going to be staying here?"

"Yeah... I've got no reason to go home yet." I said pulling my shirt over my head. I then picked up my clean jeans and quickly put them on. I was pretty much clothed then. I could then see a faint white light in the forest ahead. "Where's Inuyasha at?" I asked quickly placing my shoes on my feet.

"Last time I checked he was going for a walk in the forest. Why?"

"Look" I said pointing in the direction of the light. She gasped an ran off toward it I ran after her to make sure that she didn't get attacked by anything.

A blinding white light splintered out from the Shikon Jewel and engulfed Inuyasha. My best friend had wished to become a full demon. I had doubted that he would actually do it.

"Inuyasha!" cried Kagome, who was seeing it all happen in front of her eyes. The man she loved with all of her heart being transformed into a monster. The light slowly died out and there before our eyes lying on the ground was Inuyasha. If it isn't for his slow motion of his breathing, you would have thought him dead. I slowly walked over to him and dropped to my knees beside him.

"Inuyasha?" I called, my voice choked up, as I was about to burst into tears. My eyes did fill quickly with tears at the sight of his body. I wanted him to wake up. I wanted to see the beautiful gold color in his eyes. "Kagome! Get away from here! He'll kill you if he wakes up!" I exclaimed to her.

"But. I can't . . . "

"Why not!"

"Because I love him!"

"He can't love you any more Kagome, He's not Inuyasha, or at least the one that we knew! He's gone and you have to understand that and go home!" She looked at Inuyasha for the last time and ran to the well. In one day I'd lost everything. I lowered down and kissed Inuyasha's cheek. "Goodbye, Inuyasha, If I never see you again . . . I'll be awaiting you in the netherworld" A tear slipped down my cheek and I promptly wiped it away. I took a long-lasting look at him and stood. I slowly stepped to the well. "I've lost everything . . . You were everything to me." I drew my blade and placed it against my wrist. Looking at it caused more tears to roll down my cheeks. I shut my eyes and felt the bitter stinging of it slipping over my bare skin. I opened up my eyes, my wrist bleeding slightly. The cut hadn't been severe and I hadn't meant for it to be.

Sesshomaru

He walked through he forest quietly, his footsteps not making a sound for he did not wish to battle another demon today. He had left Jaken and Rin at his castle, because they would get in the way, and he didn't want that for where he was headed. He sighed and when he did he caught the scent of blood and salt, and a demon's blood. He stalked forward till the smell got stronger and he saw a young girl. She was dressed in a black kimono top (she had jeans on, but couldn't decide on what to call them ) and her hair was long, black, and wavy. She was obviously crying, because of her sobbing. She was a human because he could smell it in her blood, but there was a smell not far off of a full blooded demon. He didn't know wether to approach the girl or not.

Hikaru

I stood, feeling light headed, and dizzy. _Am I going to die? _I asked myself. I could feel the blood running down my hand. _Maybe a walk will help me feel better. _I thought and walked, almost stumbling as I walked through the forest hoping that I didn't attract any demons. "Inuyasha . . . you just have to make me suffer don't you?" I staggered, and was so dizzy that I couldn't even feel the pain from my wound any longer. I suddenly fell and I blacked out before I could get back up.


End file.
